Minha Primeira Noite
by Aladiah Girl
Summary: bom...a pedido de uma amiga eu fiz essa fic com o sesshy e a rin,se nao gostarem me descupem é que essa é a minha primeira fic desse casal...espero que gostem e deixem reviews...


_**Minha primeira noite...**_

**E**stava calma, sentada no meu banco de concreto favorito da escola, (há se esse banco contasse para alguém as minhas confidências!) lendo mais um livro, cheirando a mofo, que peguei da estante da minha avó. Distraída com as letras mal pude notar que o dia já se punha, lentamente vi, pelas páginas amareladas, o sol respeitosamente cedendo lugar para lua cheia e avermelhada que nascia calmamente. Nesse cenário poético conheci o homem mais fantástico que já houve na minha vida por de trás daqueles óculos pesados. Sesshy tinha uma alegria ímpar e um jeito intrigante, que aguçava a curiosidade, pois o primeiro detalhe que vi foi seus olhos incrivelmente amarelos contrastando com seus cabelos prateados.

Não prestava mais atenção no sol se despedindo, tão pouco na lua cheia se apresentando, via somente aquele menino do 3° ano que brincava de malabares com algumas pedrinhas. Meus olhos de menina, querendo virar mulher, não foram muito educados e me delataram para ele, e sem parar de brincar com as pedrinhas deu um sorriso à sesshy . Respondi o sorriso, já meio ruborizada, enfiei novamente os delatores no livro, agora sem nenhuma importância.

Sabia quem ele era, o "gostosão" do colégio. Era o assunto principal nas rodinhas das garotas, de qualquer idade, até na minha sala, 2° ano, o seu nome era dito com freqüência. E engraçado, eu nunca tinha tirado a minha cara dos livros para olhar para alguém, me sentia bem sendo a assexuada da sala, como os bagunceiros diziam: "A eterna!" Eterna virgem... Eterna idiota... Eterna CDF... E para falar a verdade eu gostava dessa minha condição, pois meus livros e meu pc eram muito mais interessantes que qualquer programa de sair a noite.

Mas, pois bem, voltando ao primeiro impulso; que foi tão forte que me fez tomar uma atitude: Sair correndo de lá! E foi exatamente o que fiz, meti o livro na velha mochila azul e corri para o ponto de ônibus. A minha ação despertou o olhar de sesshy. Fui pelo caminho longo e rotineiro pensando nele: "Será que ele percebeu? Será que eu sei o que eu percebi? O que realmente eu percebi?"

Desci três pontos antes, gosto de caminhar, oxigenar o cérebro, e era isso o que eu precisava. Fui olhando a lua, que agora já estava totalmente branca e tentei fazer algumas metáforas sobre os dois; a lua e sesshy.

Cheguei em casa e o mesmo clima ruim de sempre, meu pai brigando com minha madrasta, aquilo nem me afetava mais, já me acostumei dormir com a voz embriagada e estridente dos dois. Filha única sentia falta da minha mãe, já falecida, e quem sabe de uma irmã ou irmão, para fazer coisas simples de irmãos, como brincar juntos, brigar juntos... Enfim, ter alguém além dos livros velhos da vovó ou do pc. Mas a minha falta de estrutura familiar não tiraria o sesshy do meu pensamento, até escrevi poemas para ele! E assim, sobre os poemas, dormi novamente na escrivaninha, mas desta vez com o pc desligado.

Cheguei na aula com a velha dor no pescoço e com o cabelo despenteado, que num golpe de vaidade inesperada se ajeitou quando a voz alta e vivaz de sesshy retumbava corredor a fora. Fiquei imóvel, encostada na parede, esperando ele passar, para assim vê-lo mais perto, e para minha surpresa e alegria, ganhei mais um sorriso ligeiro dele. O sinal tocou e tive que entrar para sala, só que dessa vez contaminada pela alegria dele, não no extremo, mas entrei olhando para frente e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Sentei no meu cantinho do fundo e fiz algumas cartas, que nunca seriam enviadas, para ele. Estava tão feliz que nem reparei nas piadinhas sobre mim, algo que antes me deixava chateada. Só podia pensar na beleza daqueles cabelos naturalmente brancos dele. E num estande de pensamento "o-sesshy", como costumava chamar os outros pensamentos, percebi que estava me apaixonando. Aquilo me deixou pensativa e com o sorriso bobo nos lábios, sempre que o via, por semanas.

O ano letivo já estava terminando e a minha agonia começando, logo ele sairia do colégio e eu nunca mais o veria. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Mas o que? Mesmo já sabendo onde ele morava, o nome dos pais dele, e até o telefone celular dele, eu não tinha coragem de fazer uma aproximação. Foi quando a deusa das meninas virgens me ajudou! Ele não era um aluno tão dedicado e suas notas estavam péssimas e a coordenadora disse para ele que eu ficava na biblioteca da cidade estudando a tarde e que tinha gosto de explicar as coisas para quem ficasse lá. E isso era verdade, pois esse era um dos únicos momentos que eu me comunicava com as pessoas sem que elas caçoassem de mim. E como milagre eu o vi entrando na biblioteca, toda lindo com seus cabelos brancos cumpridos, o que o deixou mais lindo ainda!Estava sozinha na saletinha destinada a estudos e a aparição dele me fez coçar os olhos, quem sabe fosse uma imagem criada pelo meu cérebro, que tanto pensar poderia estar produzindo imagens dele, sei lá! E acreditei muito menos quando ele se sentou do meu lado falando baixo, com a voz rouca:  
- Oi, tudo bom? Posso me sentar aqui?  
Eu meio sem saber o que falar. Então acenei com a cabeça que logo voltou para os cadernos, afinal não poderia arriscar qualquer movimento... Fiquei estática, respirando aquele perfume masculino que ele usava. Então novamente ouvi aquela voz doce, que mesmo rouca era linda, acho que mais linda rouca:  
- É Rin o seu nome, né?  
- eeé..  
Respondi eu engasgada e tirando o fone do meu ouvido esquerdo.  
- O que você está ouvindo aí?  
Perguntou ele pegando logo o fone do meu ouvido e pondo no dele.  
- íris.  
Respondi eu, tomando mais força na voz.  
- Que legal, adoro essa música!  
- É? Pensei que você não gostasse desse tipo de música.  
- Por que?  
- Bem, mas pensando bem, você tem jeito que gosta sim...  
Ele riu e me olhou dentro dos olhos dizendo:  
- Seus olhos são lindos, por que não tira os óculos?  
E com seu jeito natural retiro os meus óculos. Eu completamente sem reação fiquei passiva as ações dele.  
- Nossa! São os olhos mais lindos que já vi! Deve ter muita gente atrás de você não é Rin?  
E no meio dessa euforia respondi um não olhando para baixo. E passou pela minha cabeça: Que diabos ele quer comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer esses momentos com ele? A resposta logo veio pela boca dele:  
- Rin, nem sei como pedir isso, mas será que você pode me ajudar... Sei que você é do 2° ano, mas manja muito mais que muito povo da minha sala, e até mesmo do que eu! Posso pedir isso para você?  
- Cla-claro!  
- Que bom, então posso marcar com você aqui amanhã nesse mesmo horário? Tá bom assim?  
- Tudo bem.  
- Então tá, ah! Já ia me esquecendo, meu nome é sesshomaru, mas pode me chamar de sesshy!  
Como seu eu não soubesse, disse um educado:  
- Muito prazer sesshy, estarei aqui amanha nesse horário.

**E **fiquei vendo ele se livrando do meu fone, se levantando e acenando para mim. Aquela imagem ficou na minha cabeça o resto do dia.

Fiquei lá na biblioteca por algumas horas, cheirando o fone que tinha ficado com o perfume delicioso dele e escrevendo bobagens sobre a sua aparição. Quando me levantei vi a caneta que ele trazia na mão. Encarei aquilo como um novo contato no dia de amanhã! Fui para casa com a caneta na mão, pensando em como chegar nele para devolver a caneta, não poderia esperar até à tarde para entrega-la, tinha que bolar um plano, e urgente! Então em casa tive a idéia de pegar o ônibus que ele pega para ir a aula, mesmo sendo do outro lado da cidade, mas tinha que estar lá antes dele, no ponto dele, para quem sabe ir com ele para aula.

Com o plano feito, no outro dia fui cedo para aula, ou melhor, para o meu "encontro" com ele, que se daria no ponto de ônibus perto da casa dele, já conhecido por mim, através das minhas pesquisas sobre a vida dele.

Acordei cedinho, para ser exata 4:30, não tinha porquê me demorar, quem sabe, ele sai mais cedo de casa? Não queria arriscar um desencontro. Cheguei lá 5:30, depois de ter pegado dois corujões que para minha sorte não tardaram a passar. Tudo estava conspirando ao meu favor, a minha ida com ele para o colégio estava certa!

Fiquei esperando, esperando e nada dele, passaram-se as horas, o sol foi se tornando mais forte, e nada dele aparecer. Quando deu 10:30 achei melhor eu ir para a aula. Decepcionada, não sabia o que pensar e tão pouco o que dizer para o porteiro...  
Na entrada o vi sentado no chão com os braços repousados sobre os joelhos, até a forma que ele sentava era linda.

Quando ele me viu se levantou dizendo com um ar irônico:  
- Querendo matar aula, né!  
Eu sem jeito sorri para ele e tentei falar sobre a caneta, mas ele me interrompeu:  
- Bem, já que nenhum de nós dois poderá entrar, que tal irmos andar por aí?  
Não tive resposta, ele me puxou pelo braço e foi descendo a rua comigo, indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus tagarelando:  
- Vamos para o parque, pois eu adoro aquele lugar, as árvores, o clima...  
Eu, como sempre, passiva às ações dele, fui sendo puxada pelo braço.  
No ônibus fui ouvindo ele contar que ontem dormiu na casa de um amigo, mas ele não pôde acordar cedo, por isso chegou atrasado, e tal. E eu balbuciei:  
- Foi também esse o motivo do meu atraso.  
- Você também estava na casa de uma amiga?  
- Não, foi que minha madrasta não pode acordar cedo...  
Disse eu, querendo concertar.

Chegamos ao parque, e mal sabia eu o que estava por me esperar! Só a presença dele perto de mim era deliciosa, ficar olhando para ele enquanto ele falava, vendo aquela boca bem desenhada e pequena se mexendo, sentindo que aquilo mexia comigo. Estava completamente em transe e nem vi que já estávamos debaixo de um frondoso salgueiro. Eu ouvia suas palavras e analisava a sua ânsia em falar, cada palavra dele saia de uma forma sexy e confusa. E a cada minuto que passava perto dele me sentia mais apaixonada, mas em nenhum momento transpareci isso. Até tentava não tocar muito nele, pois cada vez que eu tinha contato com a pele dele sentia uma pequena explosão no meu corpo.

Aproveitamos para estudar, e ele se divertia com a forma com que eu explicava literatura para ele dizendo:  
- Se você sempre explicasse essa matéria chata para mim eu nunca teria tido bomba ou até teria sido reprovado!  
- Você reprovou só de literatura?  
- Não, reprovei duas vezes no 2° ano, por literatura, matemática, física, química... Enfim, só passei em inglês, minha matéria favorita!  
Ele disse mostrando o boletim atual dele, só com um A, o de inglês, as outras matérias de C para baixo. E continuou  
- Eu sei que você deve estar me achando um burro, talvez eu seja mesmo...  
E ele abaixou a cabeça fazendo um leve beicinho.  
Não consegui me controlar, dei um beijo no seu rosto. Foi a primeira ação ousada da minha vida:  
- Não acho não, se você fosse burro não teria notas boas de inglês!  
E apontei para o A no boletim.  
-Ele retribuiu o beijo e falando já com o típico sorriso maroto:  
- Nossa Rin, você é a única que me disse isso! Ou talvez você diz isso para todos! Não é?  
Fiquei vermelha e tratei de voltar aos livros.

E assim o terceiro bimestre foi passando, e a sesshy se tornando meu primeiro amigo. Ele sempre tentava me entrosar com os amigos dele, mas como sempre as gozações me afastava deles.

Até que um dia, já no início do quarto bimestre ele fez uma coisa inesperada, quando no corredor a molecada da sala dele tentava me barrar na entrada e alguns até me ofendendo, ele tomou uma ação inesperada por mim:  
- Será que vocês podem sair daí?  
Disse ele por de trás de um deles.  
Eles nem deram confiança para ele.

Fiquei surpresa com a resposta dele, que foi uma lição de moral em todos, que por incrível que pareça começaram a me respeitar, bem como todos da escola, bem pudera, agora eu era amiga da sesshy!  
Bom, as provas chegaram, e ele se saiu muito bem! E veio todo contente com o boletim na mão gritando e pulando pelo corredor:  
- Rin! Rin! Conseguimos! Eu passei! Olha aqui! Só tem C prá cima! Você é demais! Eu te amo! Você é tudo de bom...

E pulava no meu colo, com aquele sorriso lindo nos lábios. Eu mal acreditava que tinha ele nos meus braços, e aquele "eu te amo" foi tão sonoro que o meu eu também nem foi notado.  
Minha agonia foi se tornando maior, pois o ano letivo tinha se acabado, e mesmo nas noites que passávamos juntos lá em casa, quando dormíamos juntos, na mesma cama, ou melhor, ele dormia... Eu ficava imóvel, sentindo aquela respiração dele perto do meu pescoço, e seus braços e pernas que adoravam ficar sobre mim, se naqueles momentos nada acontecia... Ai meu deus! O que faço? Será que me declaro? Não sei se ele se afastaria, se bem que ele nunca ficava com nenhuma garota, e olha que todos do colégio se candidatavam e ele sempre as cortava com respostas inteligentes...

A festa de formatura, eu não perderia por nada desse mundo, também pudera, como ele era da comissão de formatura, eu sabia de tudo, até dei idéias para a festa.

**E**le foi lá para casa, queria se arrumar lá, mais um pouco de sofrimento para mim, pois sempre que ele tomava banho lá em casa ele ficava andando de toalha pelo meu quarto, me deixando num estado de excitação e constrangimento. Então ele veio com um vestido, dizendo:  
- Comprei esse vestido para você entrar comigo, quero muito entrar com você, afinal, se estou me formando é graças a você.

Então me pintei, me vesti e me perfumei. Quando me olhei no espelho mal pude acreditar! Estava bonita, de um certo jeito até sexy!  
- Olha só! Você é tão linda! Parece até uma imperatriz!  
Ele disse isso ajeitando o meu vestido por trás de mim e me deu um abraço gostoso por trás. Ficamos abraçados, nos olhando pelo espelho. Aquele momento teve uma magia incrível, sentia o coração dele batendo nas minhas costas. Então meu pai bateu na porta:  
- Então, os meninos já acabaram de se arrumar, já está na hora!

Nos separamos, ele ficou meio alterado, e logo saiu do quarto.  
Quando saí meu pai me olhou dizendo:  
- Você está linda como a sua mãe costumava ser! Só você mesmo sesshy para fazer uma coisa dessas!

Ele riu e disse que quem tinha que ganhar os méritos eram eles por terem feito uma filha como eu. Eu calada fui para o carro.  
A festa estava linda, tudo corria da forma planejada, na hora de entrar ele me puxa e entramos juntos, todos nos olharam de uma forma estranha, mas só de estar de braço dado com ele, entrando pelo salão, vendo a inveja que as garotas tinham de mim... Foi muito bom...

Tudo correu bem, dançamos juntos a noite inteira, mesmo na companhia dos amigos dele, sesshy não me deixava sozinha.

Então ele me convidou para dormir na casa dele, já que os pais dele não estavam na cidade e tal, ele não queria ficar sozinho... Esse era um dos motivos que ele sempre ficava lá em casa. E já que ele teria que ficar até o fim da festa meu pai, já bêbado e brigando com a minha madrasta achou melhor eu ir dormir por lá mesmo.  
Fomos de carona com um professor que morava no bairro dele. Chagando na casa lá, ele foi logo tirando o terno e a camisa e atirando sobre o sofá:  
- Rin, vamos beber alguma coisa? Você não bebeu nada na festa!

Concordei em beber e ele só de calça foi logo pegando um vinho do porto que o pai dele tinha guardado no barzinho dizendo:  
- Meu pai sempre diz: "Beba vinho do porto com pessoas especiais".  
E ele nos serviu. Bebíamos e conversávamos, nem vimos que já estávamos no fim da segunda garrafa.  
Aquele clima de despedida reinava, porque ele estava se mudando com os pais para outro estado, o vinho, aquele teria que ser o momento, se eu não falasse eu não teria outra oportunidade:  
- sesshy, tenho algo para contar...  
- Fala!  
Disse isso chegando mais perto, já com a cara mais leve por causa do álcool.  
- Eu estou apaixonada por você.  
- Eu também sua boba...  
Disse aquilo e se esticou para nos servir de mais vinho.  
- Não é esse tipo de paixão que eu falo. É um outro que eu também sinto.  
Então ele voltou perguntando:  
- Qual é então?  
- Eu amo você desde que vi você fazendo malabares com as pedrinhas...  
E ele me interrompe dizendo:  
- Quer dizer então que você sente atração física por mim?  
- Não...  
- Não? Então é paixão de alma?  
- Também, é, eu também sinto atração, mas não é só isso...

E o inesperado aconteceu, aquele lindo homem me interrompe com um beijo. Segurava-me pelos cabelos, tentava se livrar do meu vestido. Eu meio tonta também tentava me livrar do vestido... Não estava crendo que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo...  
- Eu desejo você também Rin, e isso não é de hoje, esse seu jeitinho tímido... Sempre quis você... Há tempos que estou assim...

Quando dei por mim já estávamos nus, nos tocando, ele por cima de mim, nossos corpos quentes se atritando, nossas línguas não paravam, parecia que a cada momento era uma forma de recuperar o tempo que tinha passado.  
Tive meu primeiro orgasmo pelas mãos dele. Ali na sala, deitados no tapete persa da mãe.

Os olhos dele nos meus naquele momento, e depois ele se deitando sobre o meu peito, ouvindo o meu coração ligeiro e contente...  
Ficamos um tempinho deitados, nus, agarrados, conversando, rindo... Fomos tomar banho e fizemos novamente, Continuamos pela noite a fora, até na cama dos pais dele rolou muita coisa legal...

No outro dia, acordei com ele nos meus braços, os dois nus, debaixo dos lençóis dos pais dele... Eles foram testemunhas da nossa primeira noite, da minha primeira noite. Fiquei olhando ele dormir, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Beijei-o de leve, para não acorda-lo. E sabendo que teríamos o fim de semana todinho só para nos dois voltei a dormir.


End file.
